Whos awesome?
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: Miz has had enough with his boyfriend Jack Swagger, and is sick of taking him back. But when Miz recieves gifts from a secret admirer, will Miz be able to go back to Jack again? Who will he ultimately choose? Slash starts in chp.4 if you want to skip.
1. A Secret Admirer?

__

**A/N from Jessica: Kudos to kirbey for coming up w/ another awesome (haha...miz joke) story to write. Its really weird she came up w/a miz/swagger relationship b/c i was thinking about how much i love swaggaaa lately...anyway...enjoy:  
**

Disclaimer: We don't own anyone in this story...except the random bar guys!  
**WOO!! yay for random bar guys!!!!**

Warning: contains slash, cursing, and minor adult situations....you have been warned!

* * *

Miz closed his eyes, hoping when he opened them it would turn out to have all been a dream. Miz opened his eyes reassessing the sight before him. He was still in the dirty bar and his boyfriend Jack Swagger was still screaming at the top of his drunken lungs at some poor intoxicated bar-goer. Jack was known for getting plastered at bars and starting fights with men who were smaller than him for insignificant reasons.

"Jake we need to leave now," Miz grabbed Jack's shoulder trying to pry him away from the confused drunkard. "This guy didn't even do anything to you!"

Jack whipped around, annoyed by the interruption in his bar argument. "Yeah he did! He tried to take the drink I just ordered." Jack grabbed the beer from the innocent man. "See this? This is my drink!" He shoved the drink in the man's face to emphasis that it was indeed his.

"No Jake," Miz said slowly, as if talking to a two-year old as he picked up an identical beer from the bar, "This is yours."

Jack looked back and forth between the two drinks, "But…he...I…!" Jack fumbled around for an excuse to continue and escalate the brawl he was in. Not able to find a reason, Jack shrugged; he turned around and sat the drink down.

"Good, now can yo-" Miz began, convinced his lover was done fighting, but he dropped off when Jack turned back around and slammed the drunk in the face with his fist.

The crowded bar erupted, everyone rushed to the bar to surround the two that were now scrapping.

Oh my God, Miz thought easing away from the fight and crowd, Why me? Miz slyly backed out of the crowd and ran through the doors onto the street where he quickly hailed a cab.

* * *

"Thank you officer," Miz signed one final sheet of paper for Jack's release. "I promise I'll put him on a leash next time." Miz led Jack out of the local jail house; it was the next morning, and unfortunately he was pretty used to the routine of bailing his boyfriend out of trouble.

"I'm sorry Mike." Jack said trying to sound meek, so as to not get in trouble by his lover again.

"Shut up." Miz wasn't in the mood to hear halfhearted apologies after being publicly embarrassed for the umpteenth time that month.

Jack followed Miz silently to the car, strapping himself in tightly, not sure of what kind of driving Miz would do when he was that angry. "If it helps, I won." Jack tried to lighten the mood by bringing up his triumph.

"And I care about you winning a stupid bar fight because...?" Miz gripped the steering wheel tightly shifting gears.

Jack thought, "Well this makes me the two-time two-time, bar-fight bar-fight champion and undefeated at that!" He exclaimed, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Miz shot Jack an angry glare, "You've been in about fifty bar fights this month. How exactly can you be a 'two time champion' and undefeated?"

Jack's smile faded, his attempt to lighten the mood bombing greatly. "It was a joke… You used to think I was funny," Jack added taking the risk of sounding like an old married couple.

"Yup," Miz whizzed through a stop sign causing several cars to slam on their breaks and honk. "...And you used to be a lot less of an asshole."

"I'm not an asshole. How am I an asshole?" Jack was sure Miz was just upset over having to put up money for bail.

"Well for starters, there's the bar fights," Miz thought for a second continuing to speed down the street. "And you treat your boyfriend like shit."

Jack looked at Miz horrified, "Ok, how about I take you out tonight." Miz shot Jack a look to remind him of the previous night and the embarrassing encounter. "To a restaurant or a club or something- not a bar." Jack tried to give Miz what he wanted.

Miz finally came to a jolted stop outside their hotel. He looked Jack in the eyes; Jack's blue eyes and crooked smile always made Miz melt. "Fine Jake, I'll let you try this again."

"Excellent, meet me down in the lobby around nine. I promise I won't mess up this time," Jack happily got out of the car and bounded up into the hotel.

***

Miz stood alone in the club waiting for his date to get back. "Hey there Mike!" John Morrison called to Miz over the loud music, even though he stood just inches away. Coming to a halt next to him was his friend, CM Punk.

"Hey, guys," Miz said politely and continued to wait for his date. "You guys seen Jake around here anywhere?"

John looked at Punk for a second. Punk finally responded, breaking the silence. "Wasn't that him over by the VIP area?"

"Oh," Miz's face burned. "I guess he got caught up on his way to the bathroom."

"Yeah, I'm sure." John gave Punk a strange look as they walked away back to where they came from.

Miz stood playing with his hands for what seemed like an eternity. Soon he saw another person he knew. "Hey have you seen Jake?" Miz asked John Cena.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's at the VIP lounge… Are you supposed to be with him or something?!" John laughed in shock and disbelief. "You might want to go over there and find him." John walked off laughing.

_That was really weird_, Miz thought his legs already carrying him towards the VIP area. The sight that met him as he walked up to Swagger, stunned him. "Jake?!" He tapped the blonde man who was locked in a sloppy embrace on the back.

Jack Swagger turned around, quickly wiping his mouth. "Mike! This random dude grabbed me and like- pinned me down; it was crazy!" Jack's lisp became prominent, letting Miz know he was lying.

"Is that the guy you got in a bar fight with last night?!" Miz's mouth hung open in disbelief.

Jack turned towards the man he had previously been kissing, "Well I suppose it is!" Jack said trying to sound shocked.

Miz turned around in a huff ready to leave. Jack grabbed his arm stopping him, "Can I at least explain?"

Miz rolled his eyes, his weakness for Jack's gorgeous face working against him now. "You have one minute…starting now!"

"You know I don't try to hurt you, but sometimes stuff just happens. You know I'd never have sex with another guy... or do anything more than a little kiss or something here and there. I'm sorry please don't be mad."

Miz stared at Jack disgusted with his horrible explanation, and child like apology. "I'm leaving Jake, goodbye." Miz pulled away and left the club, tears threatening to soak his face.

***

_"…long story short, why are you with him? Lose the asshole, get with the large pole. ;)_

_From, Your secret admirer."_

Miz finished ready the silly card, that came with the bouquet of clichéd roses he found sitting outside his door. This was definitely Jack's kind of humor: to set a false trail for Miz to follow that would lead Miz right back to him. Miz sighed making his way down the hallway to Jack's room. "I think these are yours." Miz barged through the door and shoved the flowers to Jack, not convinced to take him back yet.

"You got me flowers?" Jack asked, a large smile coming across his face.

"What? No I…" Miz was cut off as Jack squeezed him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you! I promise you won't regret taking me back this time!"

"You didn't get me these?" Miz snatched the flowers back looking at the card over again.

"No. Why? Did someone else get you those?" Jack's jealous side shone through. "Who?!" He grabbed at the roses.

"My secret admirer," Miz's eyes shone; he was clearly amused at the squirming Jack Swagger. This was going to be fun.

__

**

* * *

**

**A/N from J: you wanna know something hilarious we found while writing this? Miz and jack's combined couple name is Jiz...LOL!!!!!!!!!!!  
god i have a really imature since of humor...XD **


	2. Double Trouble

**A/N from Jessica: ok new story time...i fing love this chapter...kirbey you are awesome! (haha see how i did that there? cause miz is the-uh-huh!) right yea anyway this chappie we discover who miz's secret admirer is...DUH DUH DUN!!!!!! (but i bet u guys secretly knew anyway;P) and it doesn't end here if any were curious we got more chapters dealing with the backlash from the DRAMATIC reveal!**__

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these super sexy superstars. **Nope we sho' don't *wistful sigh***

* * *

"Ok fine, but do you know who _did _send it to him?" Jack Swagger had been in a tizzy all day- shaking down every superstar he could find in the locker room for info about who had sent Miz the flowers.

"Dude, why do you care so much? I thought you two broke up anyway." Zack Ryder pried Jack's fingers off of his shoulders.

"Well we didn't; Mike's just a little angry at the moment. So do you know who sent them or not?" Jack was ready to get the information, or move on to the next person who could potentially be Miz's admirer.

"I don't know. But let me give you some advice. Give up, cut your losses and focus on getting Mike back." But Jack had already walked away to go interrogate some other unsuspecting target.

Jack finally came across Chris Jericho. "Chris, I don't have time for games so I'll cut right to the chase. Do you want Mike?"

Chris stopped and looked at Jack with a very amused smirk on his face. "Why would I want _him_?" Jericho chuckled slightly at the thought of it.

"It's not funny. Who wouldn't want him? I guess a better question is did you send him flowers anonymously?" Jack's lisp shone through with his annoyance.

"No. But I heard about that, and I also heard who it might be."

Jack grabbed Jericho's shoulders trying to intimidate him. "Tell me who it is, _now._"

"Guess!" He thought it might be fun to mess with Jack a little bit.

Jack reared his fist back in an offensive position. "I swear to God if you say it was you."

"No, no!" Jericho wasn't willing to take a fist to the face for the sake of messing with Jack. "I heard it was Orton!"

Jack stopped, releasing Jericho. "Orton? But he's hot!" Jack started to panic. If someone like Randy Orton was trying to get at his boyfriend, he was going to have to step it up. Jack immediately took off to continue his search for the secret admirer.

"It's not Randy." John Morrison assured him. "I don't know who it is but it's not Orton."

Jack eyed John suspiciously. He believed him that it wasn't Randy, but couldn't fight the feeling that he _did_ know _exactly _who had sent the flowers and the note. "You sure it wasn't you?"

John nodded. "If I knew, you know I'd tell you."

"That's true, you don't have the balls to lie to me." Jack tried to show wolf like dominance over John by threatening him. "Cause if you did you know what would happen."

Jack walked away; he had now talked to everyone he could find to talk to and wasn't any closer to figuring out who was trying to steal Miz from him. But he knew- for the time being- it didn't matter. Miz was a romantic and he'd always pick some fairytale secret admirer over Jack any day. As long as it was still an exciting mystery to Miz, Jack had no chance. That is, Jack had no chance unless he thought of something quickly.

* * *

_What the hell is taking him so long? _Jack shifted uneasily in the chair. The easy part was over- going to the specialty shop downtown for some supplies, and duping the gullible clerk at the front desk of the hotel into giving him the key to the room that was actually Miz's. Yes, his plan was going quite well except for the simple fact that Miz was an hour later than he usually was getting back to the hotel. And Jack was having a bit of trouble staying in the same place- alone in an empty dark hotel room.

Finally Jack heard a low rustle and a beep. Jack shifted himself into position bracing himself. Miz came through the door and flipped on the light switch.

"Jake?!" Miz jumped at least a foot in the air. "What the hell are you doing?!" Miz looked over Jack taking into account the scene at hand.

Jack Swagger sat in his arm chair wearing nothing but a silly grin and a pink hello kitty thong. There were red rose petals strewed messily all over the room and a large boom-box placed on the ground.

Miz started laughing. No matter how annoying and stupid Jack acted most of the time, he did know how to make Miz smile. "What is _that_?" Miz pointed to the thong.

"It's all for you babe!" Jack stood and pushed the play button on the boom-box. The song _Candy Shop_ blasted from the speakers.

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollipop_

_Go 'head girl don't you stop_

_Keep going 'till you hit the spot..._

This only succeeded in making the Miz laugh even harder. "Jake just stop… It's just so-" Jack began to dance and shake towards Miz making Miz cackle uncontrollably.

Jack finally made his way over to the hysterical Miz. "Hey I knew you couldn't stay mad at me!"

"I'm still mad, but you look ridiculous in that." Miz finally forced out the words through his laughter.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take it off then."

* * *

Jack pulled on his pants. "So, are you _still_ mad?"

"Yup," Miz turned over under the blanket, "not nearly as mad, but still pretty mad."

"But you'll stop telling people we broke up, and you'll stop this whole secret admirer thing right?"

Miz grinned at the squirming Swagger. "You're just mad because someone else might actually have a chance with me."

Jack looked alarmed, "You are joking right?" But before Miz could answer there was a knock on the door. "Dammit, I got it." The half dressed Swagger stood to answer the door.

Jack got to the door and looked out the peep-hole only to see no one standing outside. He opened the door and looked down. "_A hat?" _Jack picked up the blue fedora, but as he was picking it up, a note fell out.

_Mike,_

_I know you love a good hat…_

_Almost as much as I love you_

_So I've decided I've made you and your trained_

_Ape, Sthwagga, wait long enough_

_If you want to meet a real man _

_Meet me at Chipoltle's at _

_8:00 I'll wait for half an hour._

Jack fumed; who the hell did this guy think he was? He had the nerve to invite Miz out while his boyfriend was in the room. Jack looked up and down the empty hallway for a clue as to who might have dropped it off, but saw nothing.

"Hey Jake, who is it?" Miz called from the other room.

Jack crumpled up the hat and note and threw them into the corner of the room. "Just a concierge." Jack walked back into the room where Miz lay. "What time is it right now?"

"Seven forty seven. Why?"

Jack grinned. "Nothing, I just have a meeting across the street at 8:00; I should probably get going now."

* * *

Jack braced himself as he stood inside the doors of the Mexican restaurant. He would go in here calm, cool and collected, find out who was trying to get at Miz and probably kill the guy. It was something he had to prepare for.

Jack looked around and finally saw someone who looked familiar. He walked up to the man who was facing away from him and tapped him on the shoulder. "I knew you'd show up, Miz. I- Jake?!?!" John Morrison turned around and was surprised by the seething Swagger.

"John," Jack said not sure whether to sound surprised or pissed.

"I can expl-" John was cut off by a flurry of quick strikes to the face by Jack.

Three people rushed over to pull Jack off of the bloody-nosed Morrison. "Get off of me! All I'm trying to do is kill him!" Jack fought against the people restraining him.

"Maybe you boys should go cool off outside." The manager of the restaurant began nudging the two towards the exit.

Jack sat on the sidewalk outside. "You know you deserved that. I hope it's broken." Jack didn't continue the fight for fear that they might end up arrested.

"I did not," John held his hand against his gushing nose and sat on the curb beside Swagger. "If anyone deserves to get his ass kicked it's you for-"

Just then Miz came strolling around the corner. "Jake!! I found the hat and the note. Do you really think I'm retarded? You thought I wasn't going to find this in my own room? So did you find out who the secret admirer was?"

Jack and John stared up at Miz but neither said anything.

"Hey John what happened to your nose?" Miz inquired concerned for his long time friend.

John looked at Jack, but didn't say anything.

Miz looked back and forth between the two slowly getting the message. "Ohhhhhhhhh, so it's… and you sent…. but I thought with you being my partner and all….and the fedora…ohhhhhhh." Miz slowly pieced together the entire thing. "Wait Jake you _hit _him?! Why?!! See Jake this is why I can't deal with you! "

Miz reached his hand out for John to take. "Here I'll help you get back to the hotel and get you cleaned up." John took Miz's hand and shot Jack a triumphant look.

"Hold on Mike, this doesn't mean anything right?" Jack stood and called after the retreating couple, but was ignored. "Mike! MIKE!"

* * *

_A/n from K: Haha I love my brain. (not conceited at all). If your a complete wrestling creeper lunatic like me and J and you actually get the Chipotle joke please message us.  
_

**A/N from J: haha ya know what kirb tht ISN'T concieted tht is just simple fact! god i seriously love this chapter 'but he's hot!' ha priceless! frankly jackie shoulda been worried, anyone would jump if randy was interested in them! aww...poor jackie...;)  
**

**OH RIGHT! yes listen to kirbey if you got what the secret chipotle insider was, message us or leave a review and the first who does gets rewarded with us writing whatever pairing you want!! whether it be candy(my personal favey), codiase, randiase, more jiz, (lol love tht name) or another rare cm punk randy pair...anything you want just message or review and will gets ta writing!!!!**

READ AND REVIEW PLZZZ  
-jess


	3. Like A Cheap Reality Show

****

**A/n from jessica: strike be damned we wanted to write! you guys deserve to read our awesomeness!!!! allright part 3 here. we recently decided to bump this to a mature rating, but be patient the steamyness will come laters!**

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the WWE, any of its characters, logos, gimmicks, yada yada....

**here ya go: like i said, no sexy guys doin it yet, but i made sure to add in a steamy kiss for ya!**

* * *

"I promised Mike I'd be civil, so I'll just use my words." Jack Swagger said to John Morrison.

"Wow. I didn't think you could train monkeys to use words." John replied back, using all his will power to keep him from jumping across the room and finishing what Jack had started.

Jack ignored John's comment, "Listen. Just back off Mike. He's mine- you stay off of him and I _won't_ kick your ass again."

"Kick my ass? Really? You got in one cheap shot!" John tried to keep his voice down while still putting emphasis on his words. Mike had brought both him and Jack back to his hotel room in order for them to 'get over themselves'. He watched from the other side of the room updating his Twitter, looking up from the screen occasionally, making sure they didn't kill each other.

"Right and you got in no shots."

"Listen Jack, I'm sure we'll settle this eventually but for now let's try and look like we're getting along so Mike doesn't worry." John smiled a big fake grin towards Jack.

"I think it's already been settled," Jack shot his best fake smile at John. "I believe Mike's words were: 'I want my best friend, i.e. you, and my lover, i.e. me, to at least be able to see each other without trying to kill one another every time."

"Whatever we'll see." John stood extending his hand towards Jack in an act of false friendliness.

"Yeah I suppose we will." John took Jack's hand and squeezed it as tight as he could, until Jack jerked his throbbing hand away.

***

"What you need, is a plan!" Exclaimed Dolph Ziggler; he was John's roommate currently. "You should just go get him and bring him in here- while I'm gone of course- and do what you people do."

"Hey Nick, I know it might surprise you, but gay guys don't just have random sex with every guy they decide they like." John was still trying to educate his roommate on rooming with someone of a different sexual orientation.

"Sure you don't... I was just saying, that's what I'd do if there was some chick I wanted to-"

"Nick, please! We were in the middle of something here," John brought Dolph's attention back to the topic at hand.

"Sorry," Dolph thought for a second. "Why don't you just talk to him and tell him your _feelings _and all that gay stuff- that's what you people do isn't it?"

John shot Dolph a look, "As stupid as you are, I think you might actually be on to something there. As a matter of fact, I would go over there right now, but I know a certain ape-like Neanderthal will be there."

"Why don't you just tell him to leave?"

"He won't just leave the room…Unless," John began thinking of things to get Swagger out of the Miz's room. "Nick. Dolph. Mr. Ziggles. My adorable little buddy! Would you be willing to do me a favor?" John plastered a big, mischievous grin across his face.

"If you promise never to go gay on me like that again I might consider it."

"Good, it's very simple…" John smiled.

***

"Hey Mike! Jake," John acknowledged both of the people in the room as Miz opened the door to let in John and his roommate Dolph. "We just thought we might drop by- Nick had a question for Jake. Right Nick? "

Dolph sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling.

"You had a question, _right Nick_?!" John nudged Dolph slightly.

"Uhh, yeah, I had a question for you Jake." Dolph said, his voice monotone.

Jack Swagger stood smiling broadly, "The answer is yes! As long as you go slow…then fast, then slow again! Then faster! And faster! An-"

"Whoa! Slow down there, junior! I think you're scaring poor Nick here." John Morrison stepped in so Jack didn't scare Dolph out of going through with the plan.

Dolph's face was contorted with disgust, "I was going to ask for your help with something in my room." Dolph forced the words out of his mouth.

"Fine," Jack followed Dolph out of the room towards his suite.

"So, Mike, we never quite talked about this whole 'secret admirer' thingy." John cut to the chase not sure how long Dolph would be able to cope with the overbearing Swagger.

"I kind of assumed that's why you were here. So you like me huh?" Miz decided to play with Morrison some.

"Yeah that was kind of the point of all the letters, saying 'Hey Mike! I like you!" John's sarcastic side bled through despite his attempt to stay cool.

Miz laughed, "They were really sweet, even if you are the world's worst rhymer. So what am I to do? Sexy you likes sexy me enough to take a punch from adorable Jakey, but adorable Jakey likes sexy me enough to punch sexy you! What a conundrum I'm in here."

"Well," John chuckled. "I don't think it's that hard of a choice- it's adorable versus sexy, annoying versus sexy, and violent versus sexy. I think sexy wins hands down."

"When you put it like that…" Miz looked John up and down taking in the sexiness. "I feel like I owe it to Jake to give him a chance though, but I _really_ want to give you a chance too."

John thought for a moment. "You can do both! It can be like one of those horrible VH1 reality shows, where the ugly rapper dates a bunch of ugly whores. Only you're not an ugly rapper, and I'm not an ugly whore… Can't speak for that other one though." John referred to Jack Swagger.

"You know John, I think that just might work," the Miz agreed to John's plan. "Yeah I think we should do that, and guess who wins the first date for coming up with the idea."

"Is it me?" John asked, "What else do I win? I think that deserves more than just a little date."

"Me too." The Miz took a step towards John, closing the distance between the two. He leaned up towards John and put his lips to his, kissing him slowly but passionately. He slid his tongue across John's lips, requesting his permission to enter his mouth. John enthusiastically obliged, fighting for dominance with Miz. But all too soon he broke the kiss, pulling away from John.

"That's it?" John joked, acting like the kiss was minor, but the tent that was forming in his jeans begged to differ.

"Yeah I figured that would be enough you said you weren't a whore." Miz said eyeing John's bulge appreciatively.

"No," John corrected him. "I said I wasn't an _ugly _whore. Speaking of ugly whores, I should probably go save Nick from your trained ape.

***

John closed the door behind Jack Swagger, "So long shithead," John called after him. He walked into the bedroom to find Dolph sitting on his bed looking straight ahead with an expression that was a mix between disgust and bewilderment.

"What happened to you?" John asked almost laughing at the stunned look on his friend's face.

"HE KISSED ME!!" Dolph screamed and began frantically wiping his lips and tongue, like a child who had just learned they caught cooties. "HE PUT HIS LIPS ON MINE!!! THAT GAY WEIRDO KISSED ME!!!"

John started snickering, "Well if it makes you feel any better the plan worked great!"

"THE PLAN?! YOU WERE TRYING TO GET ME HOMO-FIED?! HE KISSED ME!"

"No…well yes to the homo-fied part, but the other part worked perfectly too! I have a date with Miz tomorrow!"

**

* * *

**

A/N from j: LOVVVVVVVE this chapter god its awesome! homophobic dolph=hilarious! gah! got to go, AM raw's on! REVIEW PLEASE! we wrote during the strike guys!

_A/n from kirbey: I love (semi) homophobic Dolph, just proving how gay people are the new blacks! :D And I can say that cause I'm a huge supporter of _

_gay rights AND black!_


	4. Not Technically

**A/N from Jessica: All right at this point its basically like writing a diary entry what with a total lack of reviews...except for kirbey who felt the need to leave an anon. one....but whatever who cares, i wanna keep reading this story so kirbey get to the writing! **

**DISCLAIMER: WE do not own the WWE, John morrison, the miz, jack swagggaaa, or anyone! (even the sexy-success that is dolph ziggler!)**

**WARNING: allright the M rating has finally come into play!!!!! no 'gay but sex' as dolph puts it...(you'll see later) but still enough to satisfy any dirty thoughts, in my opinion anyway... **

* * *

"Could you give me a _little_ room? As hot as this is I _am_ still driving," Miz asked John Morrison who was practically sitting in his lap. John reluctantly moved- he could feel how excited Miz was and wasn't ready to let him cool down just yet. John moved just enough to make Miz comfortable while still making contact.

They were on their way back to the hotel room after their date- half of which consisted of Miz talking while John stared into his ice blue eyes, the other half of which consisted of them making out passionately in Mike's truck.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" John stood just outside of Miz's hotel room, his foot in the door.

"You know I want to but, you know this thing with you and Jack and me it makes everything kind of confusing." Miz answered.

"So? Me coming in doesn't mean we have to have sex. Just think of it as a continuation of our date," John smiled his signature smile making Miz give in.

John followed Miz into the room and plopped down beside him on the couch. "So…." Miz began, trying to start conversation. Conversation meant no making out, which meant no build up, which meant no sex, which was exactly what he wanted.

"I know you feel obligated to talk Mike, but I'm content with just sitting here and enjoying the view." John whispered fixing his eyes on Mike's.

Miz blushed. "Um... yeah well, how long can you stare at one person?"

John shrugged, "I _could_ stare at you all night... or not." John leaned in and pressed his lips against Miz's. He searched his lips for an entrance, escalating the kiss despite Miz's halfhearted, muffled protests.

Miz finally gave in, _A kiss can't hurt I'll just stop before it goes any further_. He gave into the kiss completely, his tongue fighting with John's for dominance. John grabbed a fistful of Miz's hair, pressing their faces hard against each others, and straddled him. Miz once again made a half hearted attempt to push John away from him. John ignored the resistance and began unbuttoning his own shirt, exposing his dazzling abs. He finally broke the kiss lifting the other man's shirt over his head.

"John! This is it; we can't go any further ok?" Miz commanded still not sounding very convincing.

"Whatever you say," John said, no intentions of stopping anytime soon. He began to softly kiss Miz's neck, nibbling slightly every so often, evoking a moan from deep within Mike.

_I've got to get him off of me_, thought Miz, but made no move towards stopping the larger man who had now made his way to Miz's nipples gently licking and nibbling them.

John continued to make his way down Miz's torso. "Don't John," Miz said, still not very convincing.

John smiled up at Miz, "You want me," he declared playfully.

Miz stifled a smile and didn't respond. John continued his work, undoing Miz's pants and pulling them off. Miz sighed in relief as his erect member was finally released. John wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Miz's shaft.

_I really should stop him_, Miz thought preparing to stop the festivities where they were. John slowly wrapped his lips around Mike, taking in his entire erect penis causing a small lustful whimper. _Oh_..._Never mind._

John held his head on the base of Miz's penis until he had to come up for air, and began licking the tip like it was all he'd ever wanted. He slowly licked the length of Miz's member causing Miz to buck his hips and moan. Miz rested his hand on John's head allowing his skilled tongue and mouth to do the work.

"Are you going to cum for me?" John asked releasing Miz's cock from his mouth and taking it into his hands. He bucked in John's hands, only seconds from climaxing. John prepared himself, ready to take Miz's load.

"Swallow it all," Miz prompted Morrison, after releasing into the larger man's mouth. John obeyed even taking time to clean the tip of Miz's dick with his tongue.

***

"See you tomorrow," John planted one last kiss on Miz's soft lips, as they stood wrapped in each other's arms in the hallway outside of John's room.

"Yeah see ya'," Miz said quietly, trying to keep it down. He realized Jack's room was next door to John's, and it was well past four in the morning.

"Yeah," John said again still not ready to let the night or the Miz go.

"Hey!" A loud voice exclaimed, startling Miz and Morrison causing them to jump. "What the Fuck? You know what time it is Mike?"

"Jake," Miz began, not in the mood for controversy. "We went to a late movie- we just got in."

Jack snorted, not believing the story for even a second, "What movie?"

"You want to keep down your voice? You're going to wake up everyone on this floor." John asked Jack trying to seem civil.

"Who the fuck asked you?" Jack escalated his voice even more to show his defiance for John.

Just then, as if to prove John's point, the door they had been standing in front of opened. "Why are-," Dolph Ziggler began, stepping into the hallway. "Oh, great I walked in on the homo club meeting? Why do you have meetings at four in the morning? Don't you know straight people sleep at night?"

The other three men ignored him. "So what were you all really doing?" Jack asked again.

Miz and John looked at each other, trying to silently decide what to tell him.

"Gay butt sex," Dolph covered his words with coughing trying to be discreet.

Jack responded to Dolph this time, turning angrily toward Miz, "It sure as hell better not have been."

"And if it was?" Asked John stepping in between Miz and Jack trying to protect Miz.

Jack looked stunned and hurt, but quickly changed his expression to angry. He calmly reared his fist back and let it fly into John's face. John fell backwards to the ground, out cold. "If you did fuck, then there you go. And if you didn't then I'm sure you deserved it anyway."

"JAKE!" Miz roared pushing Jack roughly away and falling to the side of John. "Jake just get the fuck away."

"No, we need to talk now." Jack said tugging at Miz's arm.

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy taking care of the guy you just attacked…_again_." Miz spat angrily, helping the half conscious Morrison to his feet.

"Damn, I didn't know you guys could hit so hard! Go ahead Mike I got him, you go talk about your _feelings_." Dolph took John's arm now supporting his weight.

***

"So did you have sex or not?" Jack cut straight to the chase.

"I can assure you I didn't touch him, but Jake even if I did you didn't have to hit him!

"But did you have sex with him?"

"Well...technically no. But me and you are _broken up. _That means we aren't together and I can fuck whoever I want," Miz spat at Swagger.

"I know, but I love you and I can't lose you to _him_," Jack confided. "All I ask for is a fair chance, and if you're fucking him and not me, then I don't really have one do I?"

Miz thought about it, "I'm not fucking John, and you'll have a fair chance this weekend. We'll go out and do something, if you promise no more hitting John okay?"

Jack smiled, "Anything you ask." Jack grabbed Miz, pressing their lips roughly against one another's. Jack forced entry into his mouth, harshly taking control, which turned Miz on significantly.

Miz pulled back, not ready for any more fun in one night. "It's late- I should go," Miz said turning to leave.

"Yeah, you go ahead and go for now. I'll make sure you cum back later." Jack slapped Miz hard on the ass to emphasize his own dirty joke.

* * *

**A/n from J: ha jack swagger you horn dog....aww i loved this chapter, so funny...and for the record we are completely NOT homophobic (i mean we DO write slash so obviously...) but just thought id say so, so no one gets the wrong impression.**

**....AND for the record the whole 'guess the secret meaning behind chipotle and win a story' is still up for grabs..just submit a review with the answer or pm us. Basically the question was tell us why the resturaunt chipoltle was significant when dealing with jomo and get back to us. ( yes we have resulted in bribing you for reviews) if you need clarification message us or go back to chapter two and read our author's notes at the bottom.**

**thanks for reading REVIEW PLZ!**


	5. Persistant Gentlemen

**Disclaimer: **_(Do we really have to put this in every chapter? Or am I just stupid?) __We don't own. ect. ect._

* * *

Jack slowly walked his hand up Miz's leg, only for Miz to once again push it away. "Not while I'm eating Jake! Besides we're in public, someone will see."

"No one's looking at us, just think of it as a little mid-meal entertainment," Jack smiled ignoring the food on his plate and placing his hand back on Mike's knee. He slowly made his way up Miz's leg, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Jake," Miz grabbed Jack's hand and slid it back down to his knee.

"Come on Mike, have some fun," Jack prompted. "Are you telling me you didn't do _anything_ on your date with John?"

Miz grinned, remembering, "John's a gentleman."

"I can be too if you let me," Jack claimed inching his way up Miz's leg yet again.

"You _are_ persistent," Miz laughed making no attempt to stop Jack.

Jack felt what he was looking for and began to stroke it. Miz's body responded, immediately hardening. Jack grabbed Miz's hand and led it to his own already half erect penis.

Miz pulled his hand away, "I'm not jacking you off in public- that's disgusting."

"Come on Mike! You got me hot, and now you want me to stop? No way," Jack stood from the table and grabbed Miz's hand.

"Where're we going?" Miz stood and trailed closely behind Jack towards the back of the restaurant. Jack stopped in front of the men's restroom. "No Jake! Someone will see." Miz laughed at Jack's lustful desperation.

"Just come on," Jack pulled Miz into the bathroom. A single man stood at the sink washing his hands. "Hey, do you work here?" Jack asked the guy.

"No," the muscular man curtly answered.

"Well I'll give you a hundred bucks to go out there, and not let anyone come in here." Jack dug into his pocket and pulled out a single crisp bill.

"Sure!" the large man excitedly agreed. "But, wait why-?"

Jack cut the man off, "I'll give you forty more not to ask questions." Jack pulled out a few more bills handing the money to the man.

As soon as the door closed behind the man, Jack was all over Mike. He roughly snaked his tongue into Miz's mouth, causing a moan to escape him. As annoying as Jack could get sometimes, he still knew exactly how Miz liked it. Jack attacked Miz's neck, backing him into a wall as he devoured him.

He quickly turned Miz around so his front was pressed against the wall. He swiftly removed both his and Miz's shirts, and began squeezing and pinching Miz's nipples making him squirm. He used his other hand to undo both their pants and dropped them.

"That's enough Jake I'm not fucking you in a public bathroom," Miz breathed.

"Shut-up," Jack lightly slapped Miz across the face, causing a startled yet aroused moan. Jack knew exactly which games to play with Miz. "I'm going to fuck you until you cry for me to stop, and then I'm going to fuck you harder." Jack whispered in Miz's ear. He gave Miz's hard member one quick rough squeeze and held his other hand up, silently commanding Miz to suck his finger. Miz obliged, sucking on it like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Jack finally withdrew his finger and quickly inserted it into Miz, making him squirm even more.

Jack pushed rapidly in and out of Miz, inserting another finger every few seconds until Miz was full. Jack pulled out his fingers and spread the precum that dripped from him across his thick member. He slowly slid into Miz, causing him to buck and moan.

Jack slid in and out of Miz quickening his pace with each graceful thrust. He slapped Miz's ass, and pinched his nipples hard as he saw fit, not forgetting the game they were playing.

"You're a good little fuck, aren't you?" Jack cooed in Miz's ear as he playfully pulled his hair back. Miz moaned in response. Jack's rhythm became erratic as he came closer to cumming. He held his own climax off as he waited for the highly aroused Miz.

Miz shrieked as he finally came, shooting out onto the wall. Jack allowed a low deep moan to escape as he released inside of Miz.

"Well, look at that Mike!" Jack exclaimed throwing the finishing touches on their game. "You made me cum all over myself." Jack smiled. "Clean it up."

Miz happily dropped to his knees in front of Jack, moaning as he licked up the remaining juices from Jack's member.

* * *

Jack strolled happily towards his car. He had left Miz at the front entrance of the restaurant. To prove what a gentleman he could be, he volunteered to go get the car and bring it back around to meet Miz.

He pulled up to the front of the restaurant and was greeted by the loud voice of Miz. "No, he was my boyfriend I don't just fuck random guys in bathrooms."

Jack finally saw who the Miz was talking to. The large man that had helped them in the bathroom was now drunk and now had Miz pinned against a wall. "Come, on you know you want thish." The man slurred moving his face even closer to Mike's.

Jack immediately responded. Forgetting the man's size, he was driven by the rage he had for the man that dared to even try and hurt the Miz. Jack got out of the car and pulled the man off the Miz. Not even stopping to use words, he reared his fist back and flung it into the much larger man's face.

The man looked down at Jack in shock and disgust. "You just hit me." The man said, slowly realizing what Jack had done. He easily picked up swagger and punched him in the face, letting him fall to the ground and kicked him once for good measure, before Jack passed out.

* * *

Jack shot up in bed, the throbbing in his head immediately making him lay back down again.

"You my dear are an idiot," Miz said as soon as he saw Jack was awake.

"What happened?" Jack asked, the pain in his head still making it difficult to think straight.

"You tried to beat up this huge guy. And he hit, then kicked you, then you passed out and he kept hitting you and kicking you. It would've actually been kind of funny if it wasn't you getting your ass kicked," Miz laughed.

"So you stayed in my room with me?" Jack asked, flattered that Miz hadn't decided to leave him alone because he had lost a fight.

"Of course. What you did was sweet, and cute, and stupid," Miz thought. "Mostly stupid, but still kinda cute."

"So, I think this deserves another little date like the one we had tonight, don't you?" Jack asked now that he was alright, his horn-dog instincts immediately kicked in.

"Sorry but it's John's turn again, but maybe I'll make it up to you," Miz pecked Jack on the cheek and left the room, knowing exactly which part of his body Jack's eyes were on.

* * *

**A/n from J: gotta be honest im really pissed kirbey right now( long story which i will not get into but she knows what she did) but heres chapter 5...still no reviews though? come on..we wrote smut-TWICE IN A ROW!**


	6. Plans

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything!**

_A/N from Kirbey: This ladies and gentlemen is what I like to call extremely crappy filler. The kind that you end up writing when a certain associate forces you into writing even though you have severe writers block. Oh while please try and enjoy._

* * *

John Morrison sat on his bed in his dimly lit hotel room, the only light coming from the laptop screen that illuminated his roommate, Dolph Ziggler's, face. John sighed heavily, trying to draw Nick's attention so he would inquire about John's bad mood. John had been sulking in his corner of the room for a while now, silently hoping to get some things off his chest by talking to one of his best friends. Lately the only thing that had been on his mind was Mike, and with the current 'dating both Jack and John at the same time' situation, coupled with seeing Miz in the ring frequently due to their feud, he found himself falling hard for the demon of desire.

Dolph ignored John's sigh and continued tweeting on his glowing computer screen. John tried again, sighing louder this time.

"Do you want something?" Asked Dolph, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Yeah actually...I need your advice," John told Dolph.

"Lots of people need my expert advice; you can wait." Dolph finally looked up from the computer screen at John's dejected face.

"Come on Nick, I just need you to listen." John sounded serious, prompting Dolph to sit down his laptop and listen intently to his friend. "Nick, I think I'm in love."

Dolph dropped to his knees in a fit of laughter, "Ha-ha, seriously? Ohh, that's rich go on."

John rolled his eyes, "Be serious for two minutes then you can act like a dumbass again."

Dolph stood trying to calm down his laughing hysterics, "Ok, fine. With whom are you 'in love'?"

"Mike," John confessed. "I think I love him, but I know how he and Jake are; as long as Jake's around Mike I haven't got a chance in hell."

Dolph continued to suppress laughter now that he realized how very serious this was for John. "You don't know that. I think you actually have a pretty good chance, you just need something to push his decision in your favor."

"Like what?" John asked, knowing that as much of an idiot Dolph was, he did often hand out decent advice.

Dolph thought for a second, "Give me your phone." John quickly reached into his pocket, ready to follow whatever plan Dolph laid out. He handed the phone to Dolph and watched him type out a short text message.

"What was that? Who did you text?" John took his phone back searching through his recent messages.

"I texted Mike, I told him you had a surprise for him. He'll be up in an hour!" Dolph exclaimed, pleased that he was able to help.

"What type of surprise am I supposed to have for him?" John asked ready to follow through with Dolph's plan.

"I don't know, I didn't get that far; think of something yourself." Dolph looked at John with a 'DUH' look on his face.

"Well, think of something!" John commanded.

"I've got places to be," Dolph sauntered toward the door, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

* * *

John paced through the room, worried that his 'surprise' was either too much or not enough for Miz. He jumped when he heard the loud rapping on his door.

"Coming!" He called, looking himself over one last time before running to the door and quickly pulling it open for Miz.

"Hey John so…." Miz's jaw dropped as he saw John. John's beautiful abs were shining with numerous rhinestones bedazzled to his stomach. Miz started laughing as he stepped into the room closing the door behind him. "So that's the surprise? I thought it'd be something… well something…not this!" Miz's laughter stopped him from making cohesive sentences.

John waited patiently for Miz's laughing fit to end, "It wasn't actually supposed to be funny... but I'm glad you like it."

"If it wasn't supposed to be funny then what were you trying to do?" Miz finally formed a real sentence as his laughing began to subside.

"Well," John grabbed Miz, pulling him close against him. He leaned forward, putting his lips against Mike's, and ravished him in a breath-taking, knee-buckling, spine-tingling kiss.

After an appropiate amount of time, John pulled away, not wanting to escalate things so soon. "I was thinking something more like that."

* * *

Dolph sat down on the couch, a little apprehensive about what he was going to try and instigate, but he knew what he had to do. John Morrison was one of his only friends, and he'd do almost anything to help John, even if John didn't know about it.

"So what do you want?" An annoying, impatient voice asked Dolph.

Dolph tried to ignore the annoying sound of the voice, turning his head so he wouldn't be caught wincing at the grating tone of voice. "Well, I heard you have a longstanding crush on a certain superstar but you never got your chance at him."

"Yeah, he's always been vying for _Mike_," the annoying voice spat.

"Really? Cause I heard they've very recently broken up," Dolph tried to sound friendly although the annoying voice made him want to hit something, preferably the source of the sound.

"So what are you saying?!" The voice got impossibly high with excitement. "You think I have a chance?"

"Well, I didn't come here just to get your hopes up." Dolph smiled, so far it seemed like this was going to work. "He likes you, _a lot_, I think you should get over there and make a move before he and Mike have a chance to reconcile."

"You think I should go now?"

Dolph shrugged, "You might want fix yourself up a bit," Dolph nodded towards the small man clad in only a T-shirt and sweats, "but yeah I'd say some time today."

The voice squealed in excitement, "Oh my god! I have to get ready! You have to get out!"

Dolph smiled as he was being shoved out the door, "You're welcome."

* * *

John planted another kiss on Miz's exposed back, "That was even better than I thought it'd be."

"Are you saying you didn't think I'd be good?" Miz asked John, turning over and returning the kiss on his lips.

"No, I thought you'd be good I just…" John stopped as he heard the door click open.

"Hey John," Dolph called his voice getting closer to the room, "I hope your gay romp's over…" Dolph trailed off as he walked into the room to the two men laying on top of each other. "Ewww!!! Put your clothes back on! What the fuck!? I live here too John!" Dolph immediately covered his eyes and felt his way back out of the room.

"I should go I guess," Miz said still lying under John.

"Yeah, before Nick gouges out his eyes," John laid one final kiss on Miz's lips before releasing him to go.


	7. Caught in an Act

**Disclaimer: We don't claim them!**

* * *

Miz slipped silently into the hallway, checking to make sure no one was there before leaving John Morrison's room. He didn't feel guilty about what he'd just done with John but he definitely was not in the mood to deal with any drama from Jake. It wasn't like he'd done something with John that he hadn't done before with Jack, but he knew he was bound to overreact if he found out. Miz began walking back towards his room, confident he wouldn't be caught.

"Hey Mike!" Evan Bourne called out as he passed Miz.

Miz winced at the overly annoying voice. "Hey _Evan._" Miz managed to respond plastering on a fake friendly smile, hoping his disdain for the younger man wouldn't be obvious. He prayed that Evan would walk on past without striking up a conversation.

"Yeah, so I heard about you and Jake breaking up." Evan said, insisting on starting a conversation. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's ok though." Miz said, making sure to use short responses in hopes it might send Evan a message to leave him alone.

Evan seemed to pick up the message. "Well, I guess I should be going then…"

Miz began to walk away, but suddenly stopped, something telling him to turn around and watch where Evan was headed. Miz watched as Evan strolled a few steps past John's room and stopped in front of Jack's, adjusting himself nervously making sure he looked presentable. Evan knocked quietly on Jack's door and waited patiently for him to answer.

Miz disappeared around the corner afraid that if he was seen it might interfere with whatever it was Evan was doing. He peeked around the corner watching as Jack came to the door and greeted Evan with a friendly hug. Miz's mouth dropped open as he now realized what exactly was going on between Evan and Jack.

Even as a wave of anger washed over him, he continued to play it cool. Miz felt for the keycard to Jack's room; he had given him the key for emergencies. Although he couldn't possibly imagine what emergencies Jack was talking about unless he meant a quick fuck between the two of them.

Miz waited patiently. He figured he'd give Evan and Jack enough time before he went bursting into the room. He sauntered calmly to Jack's door pressing an ear against it, trying to hear what was happening. He heard quiet voices, but couldn't distinguish any words. Soon Miz heard the voices stop and acted quickly. He pushed the key into the door and waited on the light to turn green, quickly flicking the door open and walking in.

Jack was on the ground pinned underneath Evan, their tongues intertwined. Jack's shirt was undone and Evan was working on the rest of him. Jack pushed Evan off of him when he saw the furious Miz standing in the doorway.

"Really Jake?" Miz smirked trying not to show his hurt.

"N-no Mike, he w-was, I-I didn't-" Jack stuttered trying to explain to Miz what was happening.

"Really? I thought you were serious about me for once," Miz said, keeping the smile on his face to prevent himself from crying. "I guess I kind of knew that you'd end up cheating on me again, but really? Evan? You could do so much better."

Evan looked between the two, "So you two aren't broken up?"

"No, we're definitely broken up," Miz chuckled. "I mean he's moved on to you, and I've moved on to fucking John- everybody's happy, everybody wins." Miz made a point of telling Jack about his relationship with John in order to hurt him.

"You're fucking John?" Jack's hurt was apparent on his face. "But... I didn't even... do anything."

"Hope you have fun with this one Evan; he's definitely a keeper," Miz said sarcastically shooting one last grin at Jack and exiting the room.

As soon as the door had shut behind him and he was sure Jack wasn't coming after him, he allowed tears to begin filling his eyes. Miz walked silently to his room, tears streaming down his face as he decided what he was going to do.

***

"John I need you to come up to my room- I have something to tell you." Miz tried not to give away his emotions, though his sobs in between his words gave him away.

"Mike, what's wrong?" John asked concerned, over the phone.

"I… I just need to tell you something important." Miz responded still trying to sound cool.

"I'll be up in a little while, is that ok?"

"Yeah take your time, it's important but it can wait. See ya' then." Miz closed the phone before he could start crying into it.

He had finally made up his mind, there was no way he was choosing Jack now. He did love Jack, but he couldn't take anymore of Jack hurting him. He made his final decision to stay exclusive with John.

Miz stood and put on his happy face when he heard a light tapping on his door. "I'm coming!" he called, happily striding towards the door finally ready to let his final decision be known.


	8. Miz Must Choose

**A/N From Jessica: pshhh...almost done read and review! **

**sorry for the slow update guys, wrestlemania, raw, spring break and all.... WOO! omg tht rhymed, weird....please excuse me its almost four in the morning and i need sleep....!**

* * *

Jack stood in the doorway to Miz's bedroom wearing his most serious expression. In his right hand he gripped the back of a grief stricken Evan Bourne's neck.

"What the fuck do you want?" Miz asked making his voice as flat and emotionless as possible.

Jack tightened his grip on the back of Evan's neck, "Tell him." Evan whimpered. Jack tightened his grip even more. "_Tell_ _him_," he growled.

Evan finally began to talk, "Jake and me weren't doing anything. Please don't be mad at him- I was coming on to him."

Miz smirked, "And I guess it was impossible for you to get Evan- who's half your size by the way- off of you? Goodbye Jake." Miz began to shut the door.

"Wait a second, Mike!" Jack released Evan, stopping the door from shutting, and shoved his way back into the room. "Listen to me for one minute and then I'll leave ok?"

Miz looked into Jack's face realizing how serious he was for once. Miz sighed and shut the door behind Jack and in Evan's face. "Okay, you have 60 seconds starting now."

"Mike, I know I'm always doing stuff that pisses you off and I'm constantly messing things up, but you should know by now that I would never do anything like that to you. I love you Mike, and I'd never do anything to make you leave me on purpose," Jack was more serious than Miz had ever heard.

"Jake if you love me so much why do you insist on doing the things you do? I mean I'm constantly begging you to stop with the fighting and cheating. One simple question: if you love me so much why do you insist on fighting everyone you meet even though you know it drives me crazy?" Miz could feel the sincerity in Jack's words, but he still wasn't completely convinced.

Jack thought for a second, nervously fidgeting. "Truthfully Mike, I think I do it cause i-if I don't you're going to think I'm a pussy who can't protect myself- much less you. In the beginning the only reason you dated me was because you thought I could take care of you and-"

Miz chuckled, "Wait Jake you really believe that's why I like you? Jake, I started liking you cause you're hot. And I love you cause you're funny... and sweet... and you love me. Not because you start fights with everything that moves." Miz laughed.

Jack grinned, "You laughed! I'm off the hook!"

Miz rolled his eyes, "That's not wha-"Jack cut Miz off as he pulled him into a quick kiss. He laid quick kisses down Miz's neck pushing him slowly towards the bedroom.

"Jake I'm not having sex with you right now! I'm expecting compa-"Miz began trying to ignore the erection that was growing in his pants as Jack pulled his shirt over his head.

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me; I think I owe you an apology for even making you worry about the Evan thing." Jack pushed the half clothed Miz onto the bed, and dropped to his knees.

Miz quickly began undoing his pants as he saw which direction Jack was headed for. Jack pulled down Miz's pants and boxers just enough to give his hard cock breathing room. He leaned in and licked up the length of Miz's member. Jack wrapped his hand lightly around Miz's cock for a better angle and went down. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Miz's dick, teasing him slightly with his tongue.

"Come on Jake stop teasing like that; I have a guest co-"Jack finally took Miz's entire member into his mouth, causing Miz to forget all about his expected guest. Miz rested his hand on the back of Jack's head, encouraging him to keep his member in the back of his throat.

Jack finally came up, gasping for air. He smiled at Miz, while continuing to massage his cock with his hand. "Apology accepted?" Jack asked. Miz nodded in response, rolling his eyes dramatically to emphasize his desire. Jack lowered his head back to his previous position and began moving his head up and down on Miz's shaft.

Jack stopped and raised his head, "Did you hear that?" Jack turned around and looked towards the front room.

"No, just keep going, I'm almost done." Miz guided Jack's head back towards his member.

Jack resisted, "No, I swear I just heard someone come in an-"

"Oh, shit," Miz quickly pulled his boxers up in an attempt to hide his raging erection from John Morrison who had just walked through the door. "Uhhmm hey John, why are you here?"

John stared at Miz, shocked. "You invited me over- you had something important to say remember?"

"Oh, yeah right sorry about that I got…Um, sidetracked." Miz began pulling his pants up.

John turned his attention to Jack, giving him a glare of pure hatred. "I see, so that's how you are Mike? You leave from my room and just go straight to getting sucked up by some loser?"

Jack stood now completely ready to defend himself or Miz, whomever John decided he was most angry with. "I'm not a loser, you're a loser!"

John snorted, "Nice comeback Einstein, you come up with that on your own?"

Jack snorted back, "Yeah I did, and my name's Jake not-"

Miz stepped between the two, "Jake we just talked about this fighting thing. You know I love you, especially if you don't fight."

John sighed, "Mike, I assume I don't have a chance with you. But could you make it a little easier on me and just say it out loud to my face?"

"John you do have a chance I just…" Miz looked at John's hurt expression and trailed off.

"I don't know about Jake, but I know I'm tired of this game- it has to end now. Just choose one of us." John said a bitter nip in his voice.

Jack thought about it: Although he was completely tired of this game Miz was playing, he wasn't sure he was ready for it to end. Miz seemed to be a lot less angry with him lately, and he was putting out more which was definitely a positive. But Jack wasn't sure he could compete with John. He didn't want this weird love triangle to end because if it did, Jack was sure John Morrison could easily steal Miz's heart. Sure Miz and he had been together for a very long time and they loved each other, but how could he compete with John's charm and beauty?

Jack hesitated, "Yeah Mike- I'm tired of it too. It's time for you to choose." 

* * *

**Ok almost done! the dramatic reveal is coming! also (cheap plug) for those who read my story 'save me: in his arms' the whole cena'ted spinoff i promised? currently writing it! it'll so be a while before its done though...lotta work needed! also question:**

**theres gonna be a spinoff pair we're gonna write about here. but should they get their own story or just an extra chapter??!!!!  
LET US KNOW! review PLEASE!**


	9. His Choice

**A/n from Jessica: Ok so the first half of this chap. was kirbey's writing, second half mine. And sorry if this is a tad long all of the *checks word count* 2,227 words. But I was on a role so I hope you guys won't mind. Be sure to review on this one of course. And kirb's follow-up after she gets done writing it. And sorry if this timeline is f'd but these past chapters are all the same day from, lemme think…when john and miz do it, and when Evan's being all whore-y, and when jack pretty much rapes miz before john comes in. So if ya' need a little reminder of where we are: here we go! MIZ'S FINAL DECISION!**

**WARNING: major amounts of awesomely written smut! *smirks***

**DISCLAIMER: We own nobodys.**

* * *

John looked into Miz's eyes, he almost felt bad about making him choose now that he saw how much it really troubled him.

"Ok, I'll choose. Just give me some time I-"Miz began but was cut short by John.

"No, Mike we need you to choose now," John knew if they didn't pressure Miz into choosing right away he might keep delaying it and never choose.

Miz fidgeted and glanced back and forth between John and Jack, "Right. You know I love you both and I'd be lucky to be with either one of you-"It was Jack that interrupted Miz this time.

"Mike, just stop stalling. I need the next word that comes out of your mouth to be one of our names."

Mike wrung his hands looking as if he wanted to cry at the very thought of losing either one of his men; he gulped in a breath steadying himself.

John braced himself ready for the disappointing word that was sure to come out of Miz's mouth.

"John."

John took a moment to process what Mike had said, not quite sure he had really heard it until he saw the expression on Jack's face.

"NO!" Jack exploded, throwing his hands into the air. "Are you fucking kidding me Mike? After all we've been through? You're seriously doing this?"

John placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jake, it's not the end of the world. Just calm down and let's be civil ok?"John extended his other hand towards Jack.

Jack threw John's hand off his shoulder, "Don't fucking tell me what to do!" Jack backed angrily towards the door. "I'll get you back you little bitch." Jack turned around and stormed out of the room angrily knocking over furniture as he went.

Miz slumped onto the bed, covering his face with his hands. "Well, I was hoping we could all still be friends, but I guess…" he trailed off.

"Hey," John sat down and wrapped his arm around Miz's shoulder. "Don't worry about him."

Miz looked up, "How can I not worry about him?"

John thought for a second them smiled, "Well, I guess you could worry about him or…" He turned his attention to the tent still visible in his jeans from Jack's assault earlier. "Or I could finish what he started."

Miz's face perked up, "Wow, twice in one day? You're long and strong."

John traced his hand down Miz's torso, teasingly making his way to his member as he began to massage it gently. John pushed his lips against Mike's pleading for an entrance.

Mike obliged, allowing John in as he began undoing his own shirt and started working on his lover's.

John tugged at Miz's pants, getting hotter by the minute. He unzipped his pants, bringing them down past Miz's ankles, his hands working so fast and eager they were basically a blur. John smirked deviously as he took in Mike, naked as the day he was born. Mike returned the smile, attacking John's lips with renewed vigor.

Mike rolled them over, never breaking the breathy kiss, and moved his assault downward towards John's beautifully sculpted abs. He licked and slurped sloppily, intent on tasting every single inch of John, committing the taste to memory. He continued his path down, unfastening John's belt. Bracing his hands on either side of John's lithe hips, he lowered his head down to his jean-clad crotch, obvious wet spot already forming. Sending John a lust-filled, hooded gaze, he put his mouth around the bulge gently biting and nipping at his member from outside his jeans. John groaned at the contact, despite still being painfully trapped in his confines.

"…God- Mike…you gotta'…mmm…tease!" Miz smiled, looking up from his work. While John had been trying to form a coherent thought, Miz unbuttoned his jeans (thankfully John had gone commando) and was hovering his mouth over his member, avoiding contact, as he let his hot breath ghost across the head. With a satisfied smirk, Mike took in all of John in one smooth movement, leaving John a panting, moaning mess.

He focused on his work, slurping and gently biting accordingly, making sure he pulled those beautiful, sinful moans from his lover. Right as Mike was sure he could sense John's orgasm coming on, he was roughly yanked by his hair, brought up to eye level with John.

"Enough Mike, this night isn't going to end that easily." John attacked Mike's kiss-abused lips roughly, running his hands down every inch of Mike's beautiful bronze body.

Mike moaned into the kiss, letting John dominate it. This was definitely a new side to the Shaman of Sexy he'd never seen before. In all of the nights he'd spent with John-and he didn't wanna' sound like a whore but it seemed like a lot in the past weeks-he'd been a very sweet, caring lover, easily the opposite of Jack's harsh 'fuck me now' attitude. But Mike had to admit, this new side of John was definitely turning him on. After all he had been with Jack for a reason; sometimes it was really hot to be dominated, and right now John was certainly doing that.

Returning to reality, Mike found himself being rolled over onto his back, John feasting on _his_ body like he'd been to John earlier.

John didn't know what had come over him. But while getting that _amazing_ blowjob from Mike, his lust filled thoughts had drifted towards how this man was now _his_ and would no longer be sharing a bed with that dumbass Swagger. And before he knew it, a primal, animalistic feeling swarmed his body and he reacted, stopping Mike and throwing him on his back. He had to do this now-no more foreplay, no more teasing. He had to make Mike his, mark him in the most intimate way possible. Despite the fact they had both already done the deed, this was different, both of them could feel it. This would mark the beginning of their official relationship, and John was going to make damn sure it was memorable.

He stopped his assault on Mike's stomach, realizing he was marring his lover's skin with wet, dark bruises. He looked up to Mike, snapping out of his trance for a moment, his protectiveness of his lover winning out. But Mike hadn't even noticed, didn't care that he'd have to hide those marks in the ring later. All Mike was concerned with was why John had so abruptly stopped.

John smirked, leaving a little reminder in his head to explore Miz's apparent kink for rough sex later. Right now, he was concerned with giving Mike the most pleasure he'd ever had, ensuring they'd only find pleasure in each other; that he'd never leave him for anyone-including Swagger.

John moved up closer to Miz, returning to his rough, animal-like John; if it turned Mike on (and it clearly did) hell, he could play it up a bit.

"Suck." John moved his fingers in front of Miz's mouth, letting them hover expectantly.

Mike devoured them immediately, sucking and slurping at John's fingers like he had been doing to his cock earlier. He sucked hard, looking at John through lust-crazed eyes, silently reminding him of what it felt like when he'd been sucking on a different part of his anatomy.

John could remember all too well, and before he could defile the bed sheets and abruptly end the night's activities, he snatched his fingers out of Mike's kiss-abused lips, keeping up with the dominant persona.

John leaned back onto his knees, facing Miz. "Turn over." He demanded, not allowing Mike the option of declining as he flipped him onto his belly. He took the time to appreciate the view in front of him: Miz on his hands and knees, cute little ass thrown up in the air.

"Any day now…" Miz said, turning slightly to show John his cocky expression.

Without any further delay, John's playful smile turned into a devious sneer and he thrust two of fingers into Mike's entrance.

"Mother Fuck-!...Oh GOD!" Mike screamed out, the sudden intrusion sending a stream of pain through his entire body. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough to adjust to John's fingers.

Sensing that Mike had recovered, John began thrusting his fingers in and out of him, trying to reach the spot deep inside that would make Miz forget everything but how to moan. John reached further into Miz, curling his fingers upward in search for his sweet spot. He had almost switched tactics when a loud, slutty moan erupted from Miz, causing him to pant for air. John smiled, proud with himself, as he pulled out , adding a third finger and immediately jabbed at Mike's prostate causing more wanton moans to escape his lips.

"John...oh god, uhh! John, please!"

"Please what Mike?" John said coyly, hitting his sweet spot again.

"John…come on!" Miz begged, grasping at the last bit of defiance he had. "NO! Don't stop! All right, all right! Please John fuck me. Pleaseeeeee fuck me!"

"Was that so hard babe?" John smirked, loving how he made Miz beg for it.

"Actually it's _very_ hard so please…God! Help me out here John!" Mike gave an exhausted chuckle in between pants, trying to return to their normal between-the-sheets demeanor.

John laughed at Miz's joke, realizing he had been withholding Mike's release entirely too long and he looked like he was gonna explode-in more ways than one-if he didn't cut to the chase so to speak.

John pulled his fingers out of Mike, receiving a grunt of disapproval from above him, and moved his member, glistening in anticipation, to his entrance. He pushed forward, just letting his head into Mike's entrance. He went in further, listening for any signs of distress or pain from Miz, breaking past the tight ring of muscle. When he was to the hilt, he stopped, relishing the wonderful feeling of Mike so tightly wrapped around his member.

Mike gasped at the feeling of John inside him (God, he was so _big!_) and focused on breathing so he wouldn't come right there from being filled so fully.

When both John and Mike where able to continue, John began pumping in and out of him, making sure to go tortuously slow.

Realizing John was returning to his previous teasing, Mike grunted in disapproval and began pushing back on John's member at a pace that would satisfy him.

John gripped his hips tightly, making sure he controlled the pace, and continued his game of teasing.

Mike grunted again, knowing he wouldn't be able to get his release as quickly with the pace John was setting. _Two can play that game._ Mike thought, and when John paused his thrusts to change angles, Miz acted quickly, clenching his muscles around John's member like a vise, knowing that would make him crazy, and if the sudden moans from John's lips were any indication, it worked great.

Fed up with the teasing on both ends, John gripped Miz and flipped him on his back, jumping him. He bent down, kissing Mike with every ounce of energy he had, while simultaneously quickening his thrusts. Mike groaned into the kiss, very pleased with the reaction from John. They broke the kiss, John moving to feast on the neck and chest of Mike, his hips still thrusting as he slammed in and out of him.

Mike reached down to his own thoroughly hard member, trying to help his orgasm come faster, but was swatted away as John took hold of his member and began to pump it roughly, his own orgasm moments away.

With John's assault on his cock, Miz came with a moan and a string of expletives jumbled together with John's name.

John tried to hold off on his own orgasm, but with the unbearable clenching of Miz around his dick, he couldn't hold off anymore, and came calling Mike's name.

John pulled out and laid next to Miz, both of them still coming down from their post-orgasmic high.

"God." Mike sighed, looking at John with satiated eyes. "Well, I know your ego doesn't need it, but I've never had sex that good with Jack."

"Damn right, bitch." John said, a cocky grin that would rival Mike's on his face.

"All right John; sex's over. You can stop with the dominant JoMo."

"Fine." John said, turning to face Mike, his normal, sweet smile returning. "But it was fun."

"I know babe. Oh and you wish; God knows that _you're _the bitch here." Miz said reaching to scoop the left over cum off his abs.

"Yeah…Probably." John said, stopping Miz to lick the remaining cum off of his stomach.

"Try definitely." Mike said, leaning over to capture John's lips with a kiss.

"Oh and by the way." Miz said, closing his eyes and leaning into John.

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna' pay for that rough bullshit. It may have been hot… but now I have to find a… a way to cover the finger shaped marks on my...hips." Mike said, yawning between his words as he was slowly fading out.

John smiled, gazing at his sweet boyfriend's peaceful face.

"Counting on it."


	10. Bonus

**I don't own nothin! **

_A/N from Kirbey: I felt bad for Swagger so I thought I'd make it up to him, plus Dolph deserves a chapter from his POV. So enjoy the final piece of awsomeness. (Or else...[yes that is a threat]...)_

* * *

Dolph snapped his head up from his computer screen- he was almost positive he heard footsteps. It could've been his roommate, but he was sure it would be awhile till John got back. He heard rustling and more footsteps. "John? Hey, John how'd it go?"

The sounds fell silent like the person was trying not to be heard now. Dolph placed his laptop on the ground behind him and stood cautiously. He was used to dealing with crazy fans and anyone crazy enough to break into his hotel room couldn't have just wanted an autograph.

"Hey, you better leave right now. I beat people up for a living, you know," Dolph lied. Maybe the person was actually naïve enough to still believe wrestling was real. He slowly rounded the corner ready to defend himself against the intruder. Dolph finally laid eyes on a wide eyed Jack Swagger.

"Jake what the fuck are you doing in my room?" Dolph relaxed out of the defensive stance he had positioned himself in.

"You're hallucinating," Jack waved his hands in front of his face as if to appear mystical and dreamlike.

"These are not the droids you are looking for. You aren't a Jedi Jake," Dolph laughed for a second then turned his face back to his fierce serious look. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"I was just seeing how you were doing," Jack lied trying to find a way out of his predicament.

"Don't try that gay shit on me, what do you want?" Dolph asked moving a step back away from Swagger.

"Umm don't get mad, but I was here to rob you. I-" Jack began.

"What do you mean don't get mad? Why the fuck are you trying to rob me?" Dolph exploded cutting off Jack.

"Well, I wasn't robbing you exactly I was robbing John, is that cool?" Jack asked hoping maybe Dolph would just let him get on with his plan.

"Let me think, let a giant-ape like gay guy rob my roommate. Hmmm, yeah that's cool Jake, I'll just let you get back to your business," Dolph's words oozed sarcasm.

Jack visibly relaxed, "Oh thank god I thought you might tell him or be mad or something."

Dolph rolled his eyes, "I was being sarcastic stupid. Why do you want to rob John anyway?"

Jack looked away uneasily, "I can't tell you."

"You can either tell me or we can wait for John to get here and tell him. Either way…" Dolph trailed off, certain Jack would rather talk to him, than risk explaining to John.

Jack looked defeated, "I need to get revenge on him."

"For what?"

"He took Mike away from me," Jack confessed.

Dolph snorted, "You sound pathetic, even for a gay guy. Listen I was working on something in the bedroom, you want to come sit with me in there so you can tell me about it?" Jack's face perked up a little. "Oh, please, I'm not a homo, so don't try anything ok?"

Jack nodded and followed him to the dimly lit bedroom. Dolph lied down on the bed and sat his laptop across his stomach, Jack plopped himself down next to him. Dolph shot him a warning glance.

Jack held up his hands in mock innocence, "I'm not doing anything Nick, I'm just sitting."

"Keep it like that. Go ahead tell me your pathetic homosexual love story." Dolph began tapping away on his keyboard.

Jack started from the very top of the story and recounted the entire thing. "And now here I am needing to get revenge and here you are stopping me," Jack concluded his voice becoming horse.

Dolph nodded slowly processing everything that had been said; his fingers stopped tapping, "So you broke into a hotel room and tried to rob your 'arch rival'," Dolph used Jack's words, "because some little faux-hawk haired orange guy decided to fuck with your head? Yeah, that's the way to go."

"But me and Mike were in love. He's-"

Dolph quickly cut Jack off, "If you're so in love then why's he in his room most likely giving John a blowjob right now?"

"Well what you've got to understand about Mike is-" Jack was cut off again.

"Jake get over yourself. Mike didn't love you- he barely liked you. He just liked your gay boy sex." Dolph pretended to start typing on his computer again as though he wasn't nearly as interested as he really was.

"I've been with him for so long though…" Jack trailed off; Dolph's words stung a little bit.

"There are other guy's who you can be with I'm sure," Dolph said nonchalantly.

"But it won't be the same…" Jack knew Dolph was right, but it was difficult to think that way so soon.

"Yeah you're right it'll be better cause the guy will actually love you… and he won't be orange," Dolph added to alleviate the impact of what he had just said. Jack snickered for a second then let the room fall into complete silence. He stared at Dolph's illuminated face trying to read him. The guy claimed to be homophobic but not only did he room with a gay guy he also invited homosexuals into his bedroom willy nilly.

Dolph looked up at Jack, "What?"

Jack shook his head, "Nothing, just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," Dolph teased. He swiped his platinum blonde hair out of his face and began tapping at his keyboard yet again.

"Hey, Nick," Jack began trying to build up courage.

"What?"

Jack backed out, what if he was wrong? "Nothing."

Dolph rolled his eyes and continued typing.

Jack decided to try a different approach, "Hey Nick."

"What?" Dolph was becoming annoyed.

"Nevermind," Jack was discouraged by Dolph's anger.

"God damn Jake just say whatever it is." Dolph looked up at Jack's face.

Jack quickly averted his eyes, "You're really cute Nick."

Nick looked at Jack sincerely and said in his sweetest voice, "Get the fuck out."

Jack had expected this was going to happen, he stood quickly and trudged towards the exit.

"Wait a minute Jake, come back, you don't have to leave, just no more gay shit." Dolph changed his mind- he sort of enjoyed having Jack around for company.

Jack happily sat back down on the bed next to Dolph, "I'll try." The two sat in silence for a few moments. "But haven't you ever been the slightest bit curious?" Jack tried again.

"No," Dolph said abruptly, he stopped typing but moved his fingers over the keyboard to give the illusion that he was in fact typing.

"You know there's this statistic that says 99% of straight people in the world have a crush on someone of the same sex as them." Jack continued to pry.

"Hi," Dolph said still pretending to type, "I'm Mr. 1% nice to meet you."

"Come on Dolph, it wouldn't be fair if someone as cute as you was the one percent who never had a same sex crush."

"Sorry," Dolph looked at Jack through his peripheral vision.

"Oh come on Nick, you can tell me who your man crush is. It'll be like our secret."

Dolph looked up completely and stopped pretending to type, "I don't have a man crush. Didn't I say no gay stuff?"

"Please just tell me," Jack begged.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Dolph locked eyes with Jack making Jack's entire face blush beet red.

He shrugged, "I don't know, just curious."

"Ok, I'll tell you but you can tell no one." Dolph broke his gaze and began fake typing again. Jack nodded in agreement. "I guess if I was gay I would probably have my sights set on John."

Jack's face suddenly changed to a look of disgust, "Ugh, why that asshole?"

Dolph shrugged, "I don't know, he just seems sweet and I guess if I was gay he'd be kind of cute."

Jack's face twisted up even more, even as he tried to relax it. "What kind of girls are you typically into?" He seemingly changed the subject making Dolph a little more relaxed.

"I typically go for those hot bombshell type of girls. You know the kind: tall, blonde hair, huge boobs, maybe blue eyes." Dolph said grinning, most of him was relived to be off the subject of all that gay stuff, but a small part of him liked confessing to Jack.

"Well there are some guys you work with who are sweet and tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. And maybe they don't have big boobs but they could make up for it somewhere else," Jack said grinning, he adjusted himself on the bed.

"Like you?" Dolph's words slipped out of his mouth without going through his filter, it was a bad habit of his. He swallowed hard as though it might take back the words he had just said. He tried to compensate, "That's gay."

"Exactly," said Jack, he reached towards Dolph's face and pushed hair out of his eyes.

"Don't touch me fag," Dolph barked but he made no attempt to stop Jack as he continued to mimick typing.

"Right," Jack began to lightly stroke Dolph's hair and face. He finally noticed Dolph wasn't really typing. "So Nick, what's that you're working on so diligently? You sure have been typing a long time.

Dolph's heart began to race, "Well I was just checking an e-mail."

"But Nick you've only typed a paragraph." Jack called him out.

Dolph shrugged, "I've been thinking about what to type."

"Then why were you pretending to type?" Jack moved closer to Dolph as he continued stroking his face.

"The sound helps me think," Nick lied.

Jack did his signature smirk, "Don't hurt yourself."

"I already said that," Nick stared at the computer screen too distracted to make fun of Jack for not coming up with an original joke.

Jack spread himself out on the bed next to Dolph, "Nick I think it's time for you to put down the laptop."

"Why?" Dolph asked. Maybe if he acted stupid Jack wouldn't take it any farther. Although a certain part of Dolph was screaming for him to jump Swagger's nuts while he had the chance. _Don't think like that it's disgusting, _he told himself, _and gay._

"You're a smart kid I think you can figure out why," Jack picked the computer up off Dolph's stomach and rolled over to place it on the ground beside him.

Dolph continued to stare into the empty space where the laptop had lain, "What are you going to do to me?"

Jack laughed, "What ever you want me to do." Jack began planting kisses on Dolph's cheek and started working his way down Dolph's neck.

"I don't do gay shit," Dolph continued in his denial. "So, I guess I don't want you to-Oh!" Dolph let a deep moan escape as Jack began sucking at a sensitive spot on his neck.

"You. don't. want. what?" Jack spoke around planting sloppy kisses on Dolph's neck.

"Oh fuck it. I want it Jake, but I don't know if it's really my cup of tea you know?" Dolph was giving in to the moment as he felt something in his pants stirring.

Jack stopped, "Well the way I see it, we can just do whatever it is we want to, and then it's up to you if you want to try it again."

Dolph moaned as Jack attacked his neck again, "Yeah ok that's fine with me."

"Good," Jack started right in on the virgin boy. He straddled him then lifted Dolph's t-shirt over his head and got right to work sucking and licking Dolph's smooth tan skin. He swirled his tongue around Dolph's nipple, evoking small lustful whimpers. He finally clamped his teeth around Dolph's right nipple making him moan and buck slightly.

"Damn, should it feel like this?" Dolph asked trying to suppress moans, whimpers, and even screeches of pleasure.

Jack released his nipple, "Like what?"

"Like this is going to be the best fucking sex I've ever had." Dolph moaned silently willing Swagger to continue his journey around Dolph's body.

Jack smirked, and pushed himself up so his body completely covered the smaller man's and they were face to face, "It is going to be the best sex you've ever had, 'cause it's with me." Jack hungrily pressed his lips against Dolph's and let them aggressively rest there. Dolph then took initiative and pressed his tongue into Jack's mouth pleasantly surprising Jack. Jack pulled away from Dolph. "I'd love to spend some time on those gorgeous abs of yours but I'm afraid if I don't get to the main course, you might just pop."

Jack quickly slithered down and began undoing Dolph's jeans. He excitedly pulled them down to reveal boxers covered in pink balloons. "Really? Kirby boxers?" he asked taken aback.

"Don't judge me," Dolph mumbled quickly.

Jack shrugged, and pulled the boxers away to reveal Dolph's fully erect member.

He immediately took Dolph's cock in his mouth making Dolph moan. Jack smiled, he knew he was about to do things to Dolph that he would never forget. Jack slowly licked up the full length of Dolph's member like it was some delicious candy to be enjoyed slowly. Dolph moaned again. He wasn't exactly sure what the protocol was when having gay sex but he figured moaning was probably a good start.

Jack licked Dolph again, "Fuck! Do you _have_ to tease or could you please get on with this?" Dolph was ready to get down to it.

"I want to make it last as long as I can," Jack licked the tip of Dolph's dick, then wrapped his lips around it and shoved his head down until it covered the full length of Dolph's member. Dolph groaned, he moved his hand toward Jack as though he was going to rest it on the back of Jack's head then he hesitated. Jack quickly grabbed Dolph's hand, while continuing his blowjob, and placed it on his gelled blonde hair.

Jack went up and down on Dolph's cock until he was sure Dolph couldn't take anymore. "Why'd you stop?" Dolph asked. He had expected their fun to stop at just a blowjob.

"I want you to get the full experience," Jack grinned and stood undoing his own shirt and letting it fall. "Besides you can't have all the fun."

Dolph gave Jack a weird look as Jack began to undo his own pants, "Ew, Jake I'm not sucking your dick, that's gay."

Jack rolled his eyes; after all that he figured Dolph would've at least accepted the fact they were going to do a few 'gay' things. "Hey, I just did it for you I think you need to return the favor." Jack pulled down his generic navy blue boxers and let his hard cock come out. "Come here now," Jack commanded. Dolph wasn't the first virgin Jack had been with; he knew the way to talk to get them to listen to him.

Dolph got off the bed and walked over to Jack still defiant. "I'm not doing it."

Jack shrugged, "Ok." He then wrapped his bare arms around Dolph and pulled him into a kiss. Dolph moaned through the kiss letting his guard down, the feel of skin on skin making him even hotter. Jack slowly guided Dolph down until they were both on their knees then he quickly jumped up leaving a semi-confused Dolph on the ground, his face right in front of Jack's member.

"Hey, Jake you tricked me?" Dolph was surprised at being outsmarted by a moron. "That's not fair and I'm still not doing it."

"You're already down there," Jack moved his cock closer to Dolph's mouth. Dolph squeezed his lips shut. "Aww, come on," Jack put his member to Dolph's lips.

Dolph looked up at Jack, he had already gone this far he might as well take it another step farther. Dolph opened his mouth and allowed Swagger to thrust inside. Dolph slowly and unenthusiastically began to move his head up and down on Jack's member.

"That's a good boy," Jack tangled his hand in Dolph's blonde locks, giving him guidance. "Ouch, dammit Nick!"

Dolph quickly pulled back horrified, "That was an accident I swear!" He had never given a blowjob before and didn't know to keep his teeth out of the way.

"It's ok," Jack answered offering his throbbing member back to Dolph, "just watch it." Dolph went back to work carefully keeping his teeth out of the way. He was actually beginning to enjoy it. Whenever Jack let out a moan it sent excited shivers up Dolph's spine. "I think it's time we moved on," Jack pulled Dolph to his feet and playfully shoved him towards the bed.

"To what?" Dolph was still acting oblivious.

Jack chuckled, "I guess you'll find out, turn on all fours."

Dolph's eyes widened but he did as instructed. "Ummm, could you maybe take it easy on me," Jack's ever present smile widened as he processed Dolph's words, "cause I don't know how to take it."

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy it," Jack looked around quickly- he was hesitant. He didn't want to lose the moment but Dolph was a virgin so… "Do you know where your asshole roommate keeps his lube?"

Dolph turned his head around but stayed in position, "I don't think he has any, but I mean it's not like I ask about his lube on a regular basis."

"Oh he has some, he's a whore- all whores have lube in there room somewhere; it's like a rule," Jack began to sift through John's dresser drawers. He turned his attention to the nightstand, "Of course, easy access." Jack spread a little bit on his fingers then drizzled a little on Dolph's hole.

Dolph braced himself for the pain of being invaded by another man. Jack pushed a single finger into Dolph making Dolph moan in pain. "Relax," he told Dolph. "It will be a lot more fun if you relax."

Dolph began to relax as Jack pushed in and out of Dolph slowly. He inserted another finger, Dolph moaned loudly this time in both pain and pleasure. Jack pulled in and out of Dolph trying to stretch the hole so his entire member could fit inside. He added one more finger, Dolph gasped. He didn't know how but somehow he was getting off on the feeling of Jack's fingers inside him.

Jack pulled his fingers out lingering, allowing Dolph a second to recuperate. Dolph stuck his ass higher in the air as though he was inviting Jack in, "Please, Jake come on."

Jack's grin widened, "Please what?"

Dolph didn't want to say exactly what he was begging for, "Please hurry up."

Jack smiled and silently crawled behind Dolph prodding Dolph's hole with his member. Dolph moaned, he felt like he'd never wanted anything as bad as he wanted Jack inside hm. Jack slowly pushed inside, Dolph groaned and immediately clenched pushing Jack out. Jack chuckled, "It's been a while since I've been with a virgin, especially one as tight as you."

Jack pushed himself back inside Dolph going a little deeper this time. Dolph moaned throwing back his head in ecstasy, he pushed himself farther onto Jack's member. "Go," Dolph commanded.

Jack laughed then began to push slowly in and out of Dolph lightly brushing Dolph's sweet spot. "Come on!" Dolph finally yelled. "Just fuck me!"

"You just had to ask," Jack grabbed Dolph's hips and pulled him lower on his member making Dolph cry out in pleasure. Jack began thrusting rapidly in and out of Dolph feeding on the smaller mans moans and screams of pleasure. "I like it when you moan like that, it turns me on," Jack leaned forward causing his member to crash into Dolph's sweet spot repeatedly.

Jack slowed down as he got closer to cumming and grabbed Dolph's cock and began massaging it making him buck in Jack's hand. "Cum for me Nick," Jack started rubbing Dolph's member faster. Dolph let out a scream of bliss as he came in Swagger's hand. Jack thrusted into Dolph one last time as he came inside him. He held his hand up and licked Dolph's cum off his hand as he pulled out. Dolph collapsed onto the bed exhausted. Jack lie next to him.

"That was good," Jack moved Dolph's platinum blonde hair out of the way so he could get a better look at his face. "What did you think?"

"It was fun I guess," Dolph turned on his back then covered himself with the blanket.

"You guess?" Jack kissed Dolph on the side of the mouth. "You know you loved it. Sooo... are you still crushing on that asshole John?"

Dolph sighed, "I'm not gay, so no I'm not crushing on John."

Jack laughed for a good five minutes, "Ok Nick, if you were gay, what would you be thinking right now?"

Dolph shrugged, "If I was gay I'd be thinking, I want to do this again and maybe I'd like to be more than friends with the person I did it with."

Jack smiled, "But you aren't gay?"

Dolph kept his serious expression, "Exactly."

* * *

_A/N from Kirbey: Alright for being named after an adorable cartoon character! Eh, I think I might do a follow up to this Idk if I like Dolph being in denial mode._


End file.
